1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum water making method and a device thereof and, more particularly, to a making method and a device thereof for providing vacuum water, which has no oxygen therein and thus will not breed bacteria and be oxidized.
2. Description of Related Art
Water is colorless and odorless transparent liquid, and is a compound of hydrogen and oxygen. Water is a kind of indispensable resources on earth, and can be drunk by humans to replenish the required water content for the body. Moreover, it can provide various kinds of usages like cleaning.
However, oxygen easily dissolves into water to breed bacteria, hence resulting in pollution of water. If water is to be directly drunk, there is unavoidable doubt of sanitation. Moreover, water easily reacts with other chemical components to more limit its use.
Accordingly, conventional water has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum water making method and a device thereof, which can make vacuum water without oxygen dissolving therein so that bacteria will not breed therein. The vacuum water can thus be directly drunk, and will not react with other chemical components.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a vacuum water making method, which comprises the steps of (a) a water being filtered and sterilized and kept at the room temperature; (b) guiding the water into a vacuum container and separating oxygen and hydrogen from the water to form vacuum water, and performing the operation of heating to control the water temperature at 5xcx9c20xc2x0 C.; (c) performing the operation of bottle filling through an isopiestic continuous room.
The present invention also provides a vacuum water making device, which comprises a water storage tank, a first gas extraction pipeline, a vacuum container connected to one end of the first gas extraction pipeline and also connected to the water storage tank, an intake pipeline disposed in the vacuum container, a mild water temperature control portion disposed between the intake pipeline and the water storage tank, a bottle filling injection pipeline whose one end is connected to the water storage tank, and an isopiestic continuous room disposed below the bottle filling injection pipeline.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: